Ash Crimson/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for Ash Crimson. In Battle The King of Fighters 2003 In Battle * intro vs. Kyo/Iori/Chizuru ** win against Kyo/Iori/Chizuru *** intro vs. Mukai **** win against Mukai Win Quotes * "That's all your stuff? You guys are whack!" * "Well, that's that. The exit's that way!" * "Don't play your trump card till the end...the very end!" * "You're weak, creepy, and pesty. Consider euthanasia! Ha Ha" *"You're quite a honey. Want to play some more?" (vs. Chizuru) *"You really do a good me. An 'A' for effort! Ha Ha" (vs. Himself) *"You're quite intriguing, but I've gotta go. Later." (vs. Kyo/Iori) *"You know...you're good at giving me the heebie-jeebies." (vs. Shen/Duo Lon) The King of Fighters XI In Battle Win Quotes *"Everyone's such a pushover. I grow bored. Au revoir!" *"Heh heh heh. You're pretty good. Every event needs its comic relief!" *"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have pretended I had a tougher time than I actually did." *"You're a sore loser. I hate sore losers." *"You've let yourself go, Duolon! Less revenge and more training, eh?" (Vs. Duo Lon) *"You let your guard down, Betty. And I'm not the Ash I used to be." (Vs. Elisabeth) *"Wooh, that's the stuff, Yagami... We should play patty-cake again soon. Ha, ha!" (Vs. Iori) *"Owee... Lighten a bit, would you, Shen? I could have broken a nail!" (Vs. Shen) The King of Fighters XII Win Quotes *"Au revoir!" (Vs. Athena) *"Joe the legend, huh? Yeah...Pure legend alright...I'm talking about the way you got slaughtered out there."(Vs. Joe) *"Kyo, that was pathetic. Why don't we call it a day?" (Vs. Kyo) *"Give me enough rope to hang myself with, is that what you're thinking? Well, it won't happen!" (Vs. Leona) The King of Fighters XIII In Battle Pre-Battle Dialogue Andy Bogard : Ash: "So young, and yet so serious. Tell me, have people ever told you you're immensely boring?" : Andy: "I do not proclaim to be an interesting person. But I do know the difference between Good and Evil." : Ash: "See, that's what I mean! Talking as if you had Justice on your side! That's why you're such a bore to listen to! It drives me crazy! Disappear from my world, right now!" Athena Asamiya :Athena: "I didn't see it before, but I see it now... You are carrying some kind of determination in your heart." :Ash: "So what if I am? I'm not asking to be understood by any of you." :Athena: "But, it's so sad! Surely you need someone you can confide in..." :Ash: "Enough with the talking, mademoiselle ♪ I don't have all day." Benimaru Nikaido : Benimaru: "You're really popular lately, aren't you? How does it feel to be hunted by everyone and his dog?" : Ash: "Oh? Monsieur Nikaido? Do you have something to discuss with me too?" : Benimaru: "I figured some people would be very grateful to me if I managed to drag you out of here. Like Kyo, or maybe that girl? You know what I mean!" : Ash: "Ahahaha ♪ You're funny, monsieur! There's no way you can catch me!" Billy Kane : Ash: "Ummm... Have we met? Sorry, I can't remember for the life of me. You must've been too weak for me to bother remembering! I guess there's not much you can do about that, huh? Ahahaha ♪" : Billy: "Wipe that smarmy look off your face, girly boy! Talk like that gets people killed where I come from!" Chin :Chin: "What is it you're trying to do? And why are you goind about it all by yourself? Surely there must be one or two people you could trust to help you meet your goals." :Ash: "Ahaha ♪ Honestly, I'd never even considered such a thing ♪ ...I'm fine by myself. I always have been and always will be. So don't worry about me ♪" Clark Still : Clark: "There's a whole lotta things I've been meaning to ask you. Mind if we go somewhere quiet?" : Ash: "Something tells me you're not talking about going to a nice café somewhere... What if I declined?" : Clark: "Refusing is not an option, I'm afraid. There's only two choices available. You can come quietly, or be dragged along bound and gagged." : Ash: "Or, how about my third option! How about I punch you into next month, and hang out in a café then?" Duo Lon :Duo Lon: "It's good to see you, Ash. Looks like you are having fun." :Ash: "Oh Duo Lon, how are you? It's good to see you too. But what do you want from me? I'm kind of in the middle of an important job." :Duo Lon: "That's why I'm here. Tell me about that job of yours." Elisabeth Blanctorche :Elisabeth: "I finally found you, Ash! I'm not gonna let you walk away!" :Ash: "Heehee, what's the matter, Betty? You seem awfully cross!" :Elisabeth: Silence! You are coming with me. Surely you don't need me to remind you of our mission?" :Ash: "Sorry, Betty, I don't need a reminder. I got something to take care of my own." Evil Ash :Ash: "I was kinda hoping I wouldn't see myself like this." :Evil Ash: "Then let me end your plight... by absorbing your power as well!" :Ash: "All right, that does it! I'm gonna burn you into ashes right here and now!" Flames Iori : Iori: "I've had enough of you... Die, already..." : Ash: "Huh? Is Miss Kagura trying to get back at me or something? Nah, she wouldn't be that stupid, would she? Ahahaha! All right, I'll play with you for a while! I'll even go easy on you!" Goro Daimon : Daimon: "You're such a carefree kid. It reflects a lack of concentration!" : Ash: "Heehee, maybe you're right. I never was very good at staring contests. But this tournament isn't decided on childrens' games, so do yourself a favor and get out of my way!" Himself :Ash 1: "The power of Kagura's mirror is right here. So, is this a side effect or something? :Ash 2: "Does that really matter? It looks like we've found a nice way to kill some time!" :Ash 1: "I guess you're right ♪ Alright, lets have some fun then!" Human Saiki :Ash: "I'm not very fond of making tirades of throwing hissy fits or anything. But when I see your face and see how much it resembles mine, I just want to shout out at the top of my lungs!" :Saiki: "It angers you that my face looks like yours? Surely that should be the other way around, Ash? I don't like you. It is you who likes me. Do you know why that is?" :Ash: "Tais-Toi! Do me a favor and shut your mouth! Forever!" Hwa Jai :Hwa: "I hate effeminate types like you." :Ash: "That's no way to say hello! If you have problem with me, then why don't you just go home? No one will care if you leave. No one will care about you, period!" :Hwa: "I'm saying you guys tick me off so much I want to bash your face in! I just wanna plant my foot right into your face! Here I come, girly boy!" :Ash: "I have more important things to do, but I suppose I can spend a millisecond to take care of you." Joe Higashi : Ash: "You've got quite some nerve, speaking of the "Legend of Joe" already. I have to admire that, in a way." : Joe: "Glad to hear that! I guess you're not too bad either. You sure prance like a pro! That makes it a lot more fun to kick your face in! I can hardly contain myself already!" : Ash: "We'll see. I don't think it's going to be me who is going to get his features rebuilt!" K' :Ash: "You are man-made flames of Kusanagi. To tell you the truth, I have no business with you." :K': "Shut up, you squirt... Just shut up..." Kim Kaphwan :Kim: "I finally found you! Your guardian is looking all over for you! Go home now unless you want to be carried out of here against your will." :Ash: "My guardian? Are you talking about Betty? She is not my guardian, Master Kim. I am me, and Betty is Betty. So don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, okay?" :Kim: "I don't underestimate you, so don't think you will dispatch me that easily. It's too dangerous to leave you gallivanting about the place. Get back to her instant!" :Ash: "You're starting to get on my nerves... Why don't you take a little nap in that corner over there?" King : King: "I heard you've been acting kind of strange. Have anything you want to share?" : Ash: "What's it to you? This is something I, and only I have to do." : King: "That sounds like a cry for help. You need someone to help carry your burden, right?" : Ash: "Stay out of this! I hate nosy people like you! It's too late, anyway! Soon all will be forced to an end!" Kula Diamond : Kula: "I hate fire! I hate hot things! Get away from me!" :Ash: "Only a cowardly lamb would fear flames as pretty as these. Or a fawn perhaps?" :Kula: "I'm not afraid of fire! I just really hate it! Ok, I'll put them out... with your blood!" Kyo Kusanagi :Kyo: "Hey, freckle face. Weren't you looking for me?" :Ash: "How admirable of you, Kusanagi. I hadn't expected you to come and find me on your own." :Kyo: "Stop the chatter... I'm going to hurt you in ways you can't even imagine. I will never grow tired of hurting you! That's much how you've got me ticked off. Get ready, Ash Crimson!" :Ash: "Oh, I've been ready but are you? Are you ready to lose everything you got?" Mai Shiranui : Ash: "I'm getting so tired of dealing with every single idiot here. Do me a favor, and get lost already." : Mai: "Just admit you're afraid to lose to me! You know what, what if I promised to go easy on you?" : Ash: "Oh, you're asking for it now... This is more trouble than its worth, but okay, let's do it!" Maxima : Maxima: "You've got 2 of the 3 Sacred Treasures. I'm really interested in seeing how they've changed you." : Ash: "Well, you shouldn't be too curious. Some things are best left unknown." : Maxima: "But some things just need to be dealt with. And one of those things is you, monsieur." : Ash: "Words like that will get you killed very quickly. I have more things to do today ♪ I wonder what fire does to a cyborg? Let's try and find out, shall we? Heheheh..." Mr. Karate :Ash: "Hmm... I guess humans aren't all hopeless. I didn't realize they can push themselves beyond their humanity just by training." :Mr. Karate: "Spare me your diatribe... Just fight me already!" :Ash: "I'd hate to waste my powers on you, but all right... I'll play around with you!" NESTS Kyo :Ash Crimson: "To be honest, I don't really need your power anymore. It's just that I don't want those guys to get their hands on it... So I guess it'll make things easier if I just get rid of you right here and now! That'll save me a lot of trouble in the future!" :Kyo: "You think you can just get away with anything, don't you? First, I'll make you pay for what you did to Kagura! Get ready!" Raiden :Ash: "You've got a lot of courage walking around in public with a flabby body like that." :Raiden: "Don't you see?This body's got enough brute strength to take down a raging bull with one punch and enough toughness to absorb any strike...Pretty impressive huh?" :Ash: "Ih yes.I'm entirely in awe now that you're explained it to me.(?.Do I really have to fight people like this?)" Ralf Jones :Ralf: "Let's not waste any time talking. I have other missions to carry out!" :Ash: "What's the hurry? Are you so eager to shorten what little is left of your meager life?" :Ralf: "Shut up! Talking to you only ticks me off! Stuff a sock in it!" :Ash: "If you're burning up with anger, then I'll just turn you to ashes! That way you won't have to listen to me anymore!" Ryo Sakazaki :Ryo: "Listen up, boy! The only thing thay will guide you in life is the discipline of your own fists! You'll never get anywhere by siphoning away other people's powers!" :Ash: "Thanks for the advice, but I'm not after your undoubtedly magnificent sweat-based powers... Anyway, just get out of my sight already, okay? You're really starting to tick me off..." Saiki :Saiki: "I can turn even time into ashes. Surely you know that, Ash Crimson? So... What, Ash? Are you really going to stand up to me? :Ash: "Yeah, I know about you. But you seem to know very little about me. So let me tell you about myself... I hate taking orders!" Shen :Shen: "Long time no see, Ash. It's time to pay your overdue debt." :Ash: "Hm? I didn't borrow anything from you, did I?" :Shen: "Don't act stupid! You set me up! Do you have any idea what I have gone through because of you?" :Ash: "Oh, you mean that thing with Ozzy? I didn't know you were type to hold a grudge, Shen. Try and be more mature about this Shen. You don't want to end up getting burned, do you?" Sie Kensou : Kensou: "You don't train at all. You just absorb people powers to get strong. That is very despicable. No one will recognize your strength that way. Are you sure that's the path you wanna take?" :Ash: "Hehehehe, that actually sounds convincing coming from you. You should start your own talkshow!" :Kensou: "Stop being sarcastic! I'm not joking here!" :Ash: "Non non. I don't need your concern or sympathy. All I want... is power!" Terry Bogard : Ash: "Look, you can't beat me... Just save us both the time and energy and call it a day. What? What's so funny?" : Terry: "It's just funny hearing a runt like you acting all cocky. I was just thinking about what happened to kids like that in South Town. Maybe I'm just getting old." : Ash: "Well I'm not laughing, idiot! I'm sick of you and your stupid face!" : Terry: "Awww, getting upset over something petty like that... Don't worry, bro, you're still pretty cute for your age!" Yuri Sakazaki :Yuri: "I don't know what you are trying to do, but you are causing trouble all over the place." :Ash: "If you don't know, then just keep your nose out of my business. I have matters to attend to." :Yuri: "Halt! This is where your evil plan ends! I will stop you no matter what!" :Ash: "Ugh, here we go again. Why does KOF attract so many people like this!?" Win Quotes *"You stand there, insult me, and then just give up? Are you fighting for real?" (Vs. Andy) *"Don’t think you can read people’s minds just like that, you silly girl." (Vs. Athena) *"Wow, you’re really getting the hang of this clowning business, aren’t you?" (Vs. Benimaru) *"That staff of yours is like a matchstick! Look at it burn! Oh, and your body as well ♪" (vs Billy) *"Huh? You’re still alive? Shen was right, you really are a monster." (Vs. Chin) *"You should go apologize to the guy with the eye-patch and ask him for help!" (Vs. Clark) *"Can a former Judo medalist be this weak? The Olympics sure have low standards ♪" (Vs. Daimon) *"Hehehe… You’ll understand soon enough what I am trying to accomplish!" (Vs. Duo Lon) *"Merci, Betty, and adieu! You were a great person." (Vs. Elisabeth) *"What’s mine is mine… I’m not sharing with anyone else." (Vs. Evil Ash) *"You're pathetic. You know that? Kusanagi this and Kusanagi that... what are you? His crazy ex?" (Vs. Flames Iori) *"What do you think this is all about? Could this be Miss Kagura’s doing?" (Vs. Himself) *"Adieu, my ancestor! Sorry for being such a poor descendant. Teeheehee..." (vs. Human Saiki) *"I'd rather not meet you again. Did evolution play a cruel joke on you?" (vs. Hwa Jai) *"I have no need for you anymore, m’eiseor. Leave while you’re still alive!" (Vs. Iori) *"I’ve never seen a Champion who looks so at home on the floor!" (Vs. Joe) *"That was thrilling! Even artificial flames can pack a punch!" (Vs. K') *"Do you see now? No amount training will ever be enough for you!" (Vs. Kensou) *"Is someone this weak can be defender of justice?Your students must be so sad." (Vs. Kim) *"Don’t go running to the liquor bottle just because you lost to me, okay?" (Vs. King) *"Scared of my flames? You're like an animal. Now run home before I skin you ♪" (vs Kula) *"Your powers may come in handy one day. So I’ll just let you live for now ♪" (Vs. Kyo) *"I’m sure you’d love to see Orochi die, but it’s just not going to happen!" (Vs. Leona) *"Non, non, you should not play with fire, madamelise ♪. Leave that to me!" (Vs. Mai) *"Hey miss, shall I paint your nails for you? Let me get some embalming fluid!" (Vs. Mature) *"What the!? Hey you, what’s the big idea!? You just made me break a nail!" (Vs. Maxima) *"I feel sorry that miss Kagura is surrounded by helpless idiots like you." (Vs. NESTS Kyo) *"You're weak, loud, and a nuisance. Why are you even alive?" (Vs. Raiden) *"Hey, can I ask you something? How does it feel to lose to a kid?" (Vs. Ralf) *"You’re even weaker than I thought. You’re not cut out to be a fighter." (Vs. Robert) *"Wait did you think you could win?That was all an act♪I mean how could I lose?" (Vs. Ryo) *"Did you think I wasn't ready for you or something? I can hold my own." (Vs. Saiki) *"I kind of like how clumsy you are, but I don’t have time to deal with you now, Shen! ♪" (Vs. Shen) *"Put on your mask! You don’t want anyone to see your face like this, do you?" (Vs. Takuma) *"If you burn up and turn to ashes, maybe you won’t be such an eyesore anymore!" (Vs. Terry) *"Who would’ve thought the famous Hakkensho would be such push-over?" (Vs. Vice) *"Your power and speed are sub-par, but at least you’ll pass Clown College!" (Vs. Yuri) KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A Win Quotes * "Boku ni wa katenai yo" - "You can't win against me." * "Kekkou ii sen itte tan janai?" - "I said I'd make it pretty flashy, didn't I?" * "Gakkari dayo" - "What a disappointment." Continue * "Maa, shouganai ne." - "Well, it can't be helped." Special Quotes Category: Quotes